


Better Late Than Never

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [42]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Ice Skating, One Shot, POV Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Prompt Fic, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: This is an independent sequel to my previous prompt drabble,A Lucky Slip.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Reader Prompts SK [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/881838
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> This is an independent sequel to my previous prompt drabble, [A Lucky Slip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110491).

For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru could truly appreciate the wisdom of the saying  _ better late than never _ . Several years had slipped by since he’d graduated high school but here he was at last, on a date with one Higurashi Kagome.

He didn’t know if it had been fate or pure coincidence that had brought him and Kagome together that one icy morning when she had quite literally fallen into his arms. Neither did he care, because whichever force had worked their magic, he had met her again.

Much like that day, he was currently cupping Kagome’s elbows, helping her to stay upright. 

“I promise I’m not as prone to falling over as it might look to you right now,” she muttered.

Sesshoumaru laughed.

“You’re doing great,” he reassured her. “I fell at least three times on my first try.”

Her gaze, which had been intently focused at her feet, now snapped up so she could meet his eye.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“That makes me feel better, actually.”

Sesshoumaru grinned. 

His heart felt lighter than it had in years. Higurashi Kagome had always had that effect on him. Or maybe it was the long-harboured crush he’d thought he’d outgrown ages ago, sneaking up on him once again.

Probably a bit of both, he decided, meeting Kagome’s blue eyes.

“I’m going to let go now, are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she said, trying to find her balance.

“Don’t worry. I’ll catch you if you fall,” Sesshoumaru promised.

“I know.” she slanted him a glance. “That’s why we’re here.”

It had been her vivacity that had drawn his eye to her, all those years ago. The way she embraced life with joy.

The sense of humour was just the cherry on the top.

“Indeed,” he drawled, giving her a wink. 

Kagome flashed him a smile that threatened to take his breath away. “Okay, let’s go for it.”

Sesshoumaru let go and moved to the side, ready to support her if she’d need it. 

But though Kagome’s first few attempts were awkward and wobbly, she managed to stay upright.

“You’re a natural,” Sesshoumaru said, an odd spark of pride warming his chest. 

“After a few more laps when I’ve found my footing I’ll be ready to race you,” she replied.

Sesshoumaru laughed again.

“I’m sure you’d win the race.”

Kagome tripped but caught herself and corrected her balance. “Yeah, you’d probably be the hero again and let me win.”

“No comment.”

“Evasion is as good as an admission.”

He turned to look at her, held her gaze a moment.

"You caught me."

Two more laps later, Kagome was proceeding with a much smoother gait. The wobbling had diminished, the earlier awkward clumsiness steadily replaced by growing grace.

Her cheeks were pink and her blue eyes dancing as she flashed him a grin of pure mirth.

"This is actually really fun."

"Agreed," Sesshoumaru replied, soon as he had regained his breath and unstuck his tongue.

"I'm really happy you asked me out."

"I'm glad you agreed, even if it took me so long to ask."

She glanced at him. "You know, I think the timing was just right."

A smile grew on his lips, sweet and warm.

"Definitely."

At one time, perhaps, Sesshoumaru had dreamt of going on a date with Higurashi Kagome. 

The reality of here and now –  _ with her _ – was sweeter than anything he could have imagined. 

He held out his hand. She took it, curling her mitten-covered one around him.

Together they glided on the ice, enjoying the winter air, skating to their hearts' content, holding hands and sharing smiles.


End file.
